Don't Cry, An chan
by rikkaian
Summary: “Gomen,” the word just slipped out of my mouth. I looked up to see her looking down on the floor, tears falling from her cerulean eyes.


**Don't Cry, An-chan  
Author:** rikkaian  
**Summary:** "Gomen," the word just slipped out of my mouth. I looked up to see her looking down on the floor, tears falling from her cerulean eyes.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own PoT or the song in this fic.  
**Warnings: **First fic, be awed by its lameness. XD  
**Notes: **Thanks to my beta, Hahaziah-neechan. :D

* * *

_**Don't Cry, An-chan**_

* * *

"Rui-san!" A girl with cinnamon hair came opening the door, her pellucid azure eyes filled with mirth searched my gaze. I waved at her from where I sat, and noticed a little box that she held in her hands.

"Konnichiwa, An-chan. What's up?" I greeted her, promptly standing up and welcoming her inside. I smiled a bit at what she called me…Rui, huh? I don't know where she got that name from but it was somehow amusing that she invents odd names to call me.

"Nothing much, Rui-san. I just dropped by," She answered with a faint smile on her lips as she laid the box down on the table beside her. "Well, I better be going back home now, wouldn't want to get scolded by mom again."

"So soon? Well, okay then," I replied, a bit surprised that her visit was a little bit brisk, totally different from her usual all-day long visits. She gave me one more cheeky grin before turning back.

"Ah, oh yeah Rui-san, that's for you!" She said, pointing to the box on the table. I took a quick glance at it, then returned my gaze to An. "And...um…there's a note for you inside as well…"

"Mm. I'll be sure to read it," I nodded in acknowledgment, and waved goodbye as she headed out.

_Joni was the girl who lived next door_

_I've known her I guess 10 years or more_

_Joni wrote me a note one day,_

_And this is what she had to say_

Approaching the box and opening it, I found a small dawn-tinted cake, with little bits of strawberry placed on top of it. I smiled a bit; she really knows what I like. Ah, my favorite.

Not a moment later, I caught sight of a piece of paper at the edge of the box, probably the note An-chan was talking about. I got it out of the box and opened it. My eyes then widened out of surprise as I slowly read each word in her note.

_Jimmy please say you'll wait for me_

_I'll grow up someday you'll see_

_Saving all my kisses just for you_

_Signed with love_

_Forever true_

The next morning, I woke up in my bed, and noticed a piece of paper in my hands. It was An-chan's letter to me…I still can't believe what she wrote, I never really knew she felt that way towards me.

_Marui-san,_

_I know it might be hard to believe, because we've been treating each other like siblings since the day we met. But the truth is, you're very special to me Marui-san. I really like you… I really, really like you! More than Ianyone else. I don't know how you'd act towards me after you read this, but I hope you'll give me a reply._

_,An_

_Slowly I read her note once more_

_Then I went over to the house next door_

_Her teardrops fell like rain that day_

_When I told Joni what I had to say_

Clenching the note, I rushed towards her house after rereading it. I wouldn't want her to get hurt or anything, she's like a sister to me, a very important person that _maybe_ I couldn't live without. And I wouldn't even wish to see her frown.

But…

_Joni, Joni please don't cry_

_You'll forget me by and by_

_You're just fifteen_

_I'm twenty-two_ _And Joni I just can't wait for you_

"Gomen," the word just slipped out of my mouth. I looked up to see her looking down on the floor, tears falling from her cerulean eyes.

"I really like you too, An-chan…but not similar to the way that you like me…But please, don't forget that I'm always here for you, no matter what…I'll…be your…onii-chan," Noticing the faint sobs coming from her, I slowly stopped from talking. I couldn't do anything but hug her tight, hoping that it'll somehow ease her pain.

I made her cry, for the first time. And I never really like seeing her do so. When I turned to gaze at her again, there it was: a painful smile embellished on her porcelain face, and those sapphire eyes emitting abject tears.

"Ah…hai, Ma…Marui-san, I understand," she muttered, her voice evidently shaking. I sighed as she gently closed the door right in front of me. I somehow knew how she'd feel after hearing a word of rejection.

It wasn't right.

We can't be together, ever. Our age differences are really far apart. I'm seven years older than she is and she's…just too young for me. And besides, we treat each other as siblings only. I'm her aniki and she's just my…imouto-chan. There's nothing more to that.

Nothing more to that…because we can never be together…

_Soon I left our little hometown_

_Got me a job and tried to settle down_

_But these words kept haunting my memory_

_The words that Joni said to me_

_--_

It's been five years since I left Japan for Europe. Five long years of not seeing An-chan had passed and I haven't got to contact her since our last encounter. She never visited my house again after that happened and I was beginning to feel guilty.

_You're special to me Marui-san…_

And I'm beginning to miss her as well. I can vividly remember how her cooking makes my mouth water. How she laughs whenever I crack those lame jokes at her. How she takes care of me every time I'm sick and alone in the house. How she smiles at me with her soft lips and how her eyes shimmer at the sight of me…

Every single day that she's away from me, I kept on remembering her more.

_I really, really like you!_

_I packed my clothes_

_And I caught a plane_

_I had to see Joni_

_I had to explain_

_How my heart was filled_

_With her memory_

_And ask my Joni if she'd marry me_

Maybe it was possible that I wanted to treat her much more than just a sister. It was probably true that I couldn't possibly live without her, and I just didn't want to admit it…that perhaps…I really liked her as well. Denying only made it worse.

I have to see her now. Right now. I couldn't wait any longer to see her face again when she sees me, smiling at me as bright as she did before. I'm hoping now that…she's still waiting for me.

I don't want to be her brother…I want her to see that I could care for her the way she cares for me. Because…I love An…

_I ran all the way_

_To the house next door_

_But things weren't like they were before_

_My teardrops fell like rain that day_

_When I heard what Joni had to say_

Here I am, right in front of her doorstep. A few seconds more and I'll be able to see her smile again and we'll be happy again…like we were before.

I slowly opened the door and entered the house, getting a good view of the inside. Nothing much have changed, the chairs, the couch, the tables…

I accidentally dropped the souvenirs I bought from Europe that I was supposed to give to her. What…why am I crying? Tears are falling from my eyes without my permission. I feel numb.

She smiled at me brightly like she always does before, approaching me excitedly…with someone following her close behind…their hands tightly entwined and a tinge of pink visible on their faces…Akaya.

"Onii-chan!" She waved at me hello. I smiled, then laughed, I don't know why…still…tears keep on falling from my eyes.

_Jimmy, Jimmy please don't cry_

_You'll forget me by and by_

_It's been five years since you've been gone_

_Jimmy I married your best friend John_

Onii-chan…huh…

* * *

'Don't cry , Joni' by Conway Twitty is one of my favorite songs and it really makes me cry everytime I hear it.

Anyway, thanks for reading and if you're not too lazy, please review? XD ConCrits are also welcome. Well, that's it for now!

- rikkaian


End file.
